A continuing problem associated with IHSs and IHS components is limited mobility. It has become desirable to limit or eliminate cables and other immobilizing connection devices used to transmit and receive information from system to system or within the system itself.
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
A continuing problem associated with IHSs and IHS components is limited mobility. It has become desirable to limit or eliminate cables and other immobilizing connection devices used to transmit and receive information from system to system or amongst the system itself.
Wireless connections require radio frequency (RF) transceivers with antennas in order to allow transmission and reception of information while achieving high mobility. Integrating the RF transceivers into IHS platforms presents problems with antenna performance. This occurs because the antenna for a particular system is designed to transmit and receive within a particular frequency band. Unfortunately, when the RF transceiver is mounted in close proximity to other components in an information handling system, those components can shift the frequency band at which the antenna has been designed to operate. This results in the antenna transmitting and receiving less than optimally. Such degradation varies from system to system depending on the particular placement of the antenna in the IHS. The IHS designer may need to move the transceiver among several mounting locations within the IHS until acceptable results are achieved.
In addition to changing the transceiver mounting location, other steps may be taken to remedy the problem. The antenna can be designed to compensate for the degradation caused by the components in the near field of the transceiver and antenna However, this requires a different RF transceiver/antenna for any given system, each transceiver/antenna of which must be certified by the Federal Communications Commission. This ignores economies of scale, and requires that the RF transceiver design wait until the system design is finished.
Alternatively, the IHS can be designed so that its components allow the RF transceiver antenna to transmit and receive in its intended optimal frequency band. This solution is undesirable because it requires each system to be designed around the RF transceiver.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an RF transceiver assembly in an IHS absent the disadvantages discussed above.